


Drowning Man Saved

by Therg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therg/pseuds/Therg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan/Cas kink meme.<br/>"Dean REALLY likes Castiel fucking him.<br/>He likes to hear Castiel call him a cockslut, cumwhore, fucktoy, etc."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Man Saved

Dean barely has a second to adjust to the air inside the motel room, warm and comforting compared to the sharp chill of the outside, before his breath is stolen from him as he's slammed against the thin plaster wall with a force that makes his teeth clash painfully together. Castiel is on him in an instance, fingers twisting in his hair to pull his head to one side as sharp, perfect white teeth sink into the flesh of his neck.

Dean gasps and the angel takes advantage of the moment, slipping two fingers past his open lips while the other hand rips at his shirt to reveal more flesh for the teeth that are making their way down Dean's chest.

"Suck them you little bitch, get them nice and wet for when I shove them inside that hungry ass of yours." 

It's the words that have Dean shivering, whole body trembling in anticipation of what will come next. Castiel is grinding them together and Dean can feel how ready he is, erections pressing against each other through far too much denim and cloth. He moans around the fingers now fucking in and out of his mouth as strong fingers grip his ass and crushes them impossibly closer; Dean is sure he can feel the angel's pulse throbbing where they're thrusting against each other, but his own heartbeat is flooding his ears so he can't be sure. 

His lust addled brain is idly chasing that thought, the idea of him and Cas so _together_ that he can't tell whose heartbeat is whose, _really_ together as one, when he's suddenly alone with only the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears. And then Cas speaks again, in _that voice_. "You have thirty seconds, _Dean_. If you are not naked at the end of those thirty seconds, I will leave. I will go and find some other cumhungry whore to pick up and use as I see fit." The angel growls out, effortlessly stripping himself.

Dean doesn't spare a second for any thought, just attempts to divest himself of his clothing as quickly as is humanly possible. His last sock hasn't even hit the floor when Castiel lifts him and throws him towards the bed, quickly moving to spin him and press him face down into the musty mattress. Strong legs pin his down and a hand forces his face into a pillow; Dean struggles to gasp for air through it when those two fingers, still wet with his spit, are thrust fully into him. No preparation or preamble, just the burning pain that makes his eyes tear even while he presses back for more.

"Dean Winchester." He shivers, moan muffled by the dusty pillow, that voice - so stern and deep - it does very bad things to him. "What would people say if they knew the way you tremble for me? The way you beg for me inside you. Does your brother know you're such a _dirty fucking cockslut_?"

The fingers twist inside of him, pumping and scissoring, curving to press in just the right spot to punctuate Castiel's words, and Dean couldn't answer him even if the angel wanted him to.

They withdraw suddenly, harsh and unexpected. Castiel can see Dean's ass left hungry and open for them. He spits down onto it and smears it around Dean's hole, teasing. "You want more, don't you? You want my dick inside you, hard and pounding every last bit of sense out of your head until all you can do is beg for more?" Dean makes a muffled moan, fingers twisting into the sheets as three fingers suddenly force their way inside his hole. 

Dissatisfied with the lack of an answer, Castiel pulls Dean's head up by his hair, holding it back painfully. "I asked you a question, _Dean_ , I would imagine that even a useless fucktoy like you would be able to answer it." Dean can only gurgle unintelligibly, spit bubbling out of his mouth as fingers are removed in one swift movement, replaced with the blunt pressure of Cas' cock pressing against his asshole, pressure enough to tease and stretch but not quite force it's way inside.

He wants to press back, slowly move himself onto the angel's dick but he remains pinned, helpless to Castiel's mercy as fingers move to wrap around his throat while the other hand presses down on the small of his back, immobilizing him.

"You're such an arrogant ass, too proud to beg for me. But that's all you're good for Dean, just an ass for me to fuck whenever I need some relief." Castiel's hips snap forwards sharply, sheathing himself fully, no pause before he withdraws and thrusts again. Setting a bruisingly harsh pace. "It's the only reason I keep you around. Sam at least is smart, you're good for nothing more than a quick, convenient fuck."

Dean whimpers, fingers grasping at the headboard, scrabbling for purchase, while he desperately tries to thrust his hips down, to get some kind of friction against his neglected cock. But Castiel has him well pinned, and he simply can't find manage any kind of movement other than a pathetic squirm which seems to entertain Castiel.

"You're going to come from this alone, you dirty whore. Just from my dick fucking your cunt, stretching you wide around me. I want you to come while you feel me filling you with my spunk; claiming you as my shameful slut, used and pathetic."

The hand on his back has moved down, long fingers grabbing the flesh of his ass, twisting and abusing it, thumb sliding down to pull at his full hole. In contrast to his fast, harsh, thrusts Castiel slowly works his thumb in alongside his cock, moving the two in tandem; an agonizingly pleasurable dance that has Dean whimpering shamelessly, tears running down his face as he begs, "Fuck me Cas, just use me like a slut and fill me like a bitch. Just want you to come in me, just want to come. Please Cas, _please_."

Cas slaps his Dean's ass and leans forwards, putting his entire body weight behind each thrust, fingers gripping tightly around the man's throat, restricting his air to only the briefest of snatches. "You better fucking come right now then. I'm going to come inside your tight ass and..." The angel is panting now, breath rushing in and out of his lungs even as Dean struggles to breath at all, he's close, they're both _so close_. "God Dean... Look what you do to me, this is your fault. You lower me to something as base and depraved as you, you make me punish you, like the common whore you are - you - you.."

Dean's vision starts to go a little fuzzy and black around the edges, everything blurring and sharpening at once until all he can focus on is the feel fingers digging into the soft flesh of his throat and the hot, hard length of Cas' cock fucking itself as deep inside him as he can, the angel's words are no longer clear to him, morphing into an unintelligible noise that's just full of darkness and lust and heat.

Suddenly, through the fog and haze, he hears Castiel growl out his name and he comes - possibly with Cas, possibly just behind or just ahead, he's so swept away by his own pleasure he can't tell - and he comes not with the thoughts of filth and debasement that he usually does at these moments, but with the thought of togetherness and oneness, of him and Cas together; _forever_.

He barely registers the fingers leaving his throat, the cock slipping from him. Just welcomes the rush of air into his lungs and warm body covering his back. Neither of them speak of the soft, gentle kisses that are placed on the fingerprint bruises on his neck, or the way Cas presses his nose into the hair at the back of his head and inhales like a drowning man saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally archiving my older work here, hope you enjoy!


End file.
